


The Winter Sun

by cleacourgette



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleacourgette/pseuds/cleacourgette
Summary: It was on a winter Sunday morning he saw her feeding and tending to the finch, it was that Sunday morning that his heart skipped a beat at the rare sight of an adorable Peko.





	The Winter Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t supposed to happen, I actually had another draft thought with these two. But I kept thinking about Peko’s freetimes and how she said she used to have a finch, and isn’t that the most adorable thing? Lets face it, Peko tending to that finch and Fuyuhiko growing jealous of it.
> 
> Alright, I hope you like it! Its my first Kuzupeko draft, but I have so many more ideas.

It was on a winter Sunday morning he saw her feeding and tending to the finch, it was that Sunday morning that his heart skipped a beat at the rare sight of an adorable Peko.

She was born to be a killer, trained to obey the young master, skillfully mastering the art of kendo. Peko was an assassin, killing in sight anyone who dared to even think of hurting Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. But even though she had all the qualities of a flawless assassin, she was still a girl. As a girl, she gave into little things she was fond of. Not only her young master, of course but things she found cute. Little animals, or even bigger ones, furry, smooth, cute. 

Unfortunately, whenever she tried petting an animal she found cute, they’d always rush away, scared. After all they could sense her bodyguard aura.

Though, she was allowed to keep a little finch, a little thing she happen to walk by on the street. The poor thing had its wing broken and she felt the need to… protect it. Ever since she keeps it with her on her dojo, until it’s all better and then she’ll part ways with it.

On that Sunday morning, when the morning sun was bathing the entrance of the dojo in golden light. The finch, yellow on its wings, with splatter of blue feathers all over, was happily singing, enjoying the sun. Peko, who was up very early and had started her training hours ago, was on her training clothes, now taking a break, sitting down right next to the little wooden cage where she kept the little finch, Tai, she called it. It reminded her of the sun in winter with its colors.

For whatever reason, little Tai seemed to not be scared of her, maybe because she saved its life, maybe because it had no survival instinct and couldn’t tell how dangerous she was. Whatever reason it was, it surely made her happy. Crossing her legs, she reached for the cage, allowing herself a moment of relaxation. She took Tai out of the cage, which remained quietly on her hand, she was careful not to squeeze it too tightly.

Carefully she opened her hand, and Tai just sat there, clawing at her fingers for security, chirping up at her. She brought it closer to her face, tilting her head to the side as she stared at it, Tai stared at back, proceeding his chirping, as if it was actually holding a conversation with her.

“So cute…” She whispered at it. “You’re really cute Tai. I will be truly sad when we part ways, you know?” 

It was right on that moment that Fuyuhiko walked his way to the dojo, and when he was close enough he could see her already from afar, sitting at the dojo door, holding the damn bird she brought in, speaking with it, smiling at it– Wait… smiling, she was smiling. Damn it she was smiling and it was so adorable.

“Holy fuck–” The young Yakuza boss expressed in a whisper almost, cursing to himself as he tried to stay out of Peko’s sight, just watching her.

Peko kept talking to the finch, almost holding a conversation with it, it would chirp back after all, and she appreciated it. The smile would sometimes turn into a giggle, and Peko was already felt better from how worn out she was from the training. “You really are like the Winter Sun, Tai.” In her cheeks a hint of rosy color keeping company to her smile.

Fuyuhiko was watching through it all. He had to admit that what he was doing was a scumbag thing, stalking the girl, keeping hidden like one of those scumbags who stalked on school girls after classes.

Shit, he was the worst. But how could anyone blame him? She was so…damn adorable with that damn bird on her hands, smiling and giggling, relaxed and peaceful. His heart was beating so loud on his chest. She was his winter sun. 

When was it that this started? He thought. These stupid ass feelings, when did it happen?


End file.
